The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and more particularly to devices for handling large heavy components of such vehicles, such as transmissions and the like.
From time to time it is necessary to remove a transmission device or transaxle from a motor vehicle for making repairs thereto. Such component parts of a motor vehicle are very heavy and they are cumbersome and too heavy for one mechanic to handle without auxiliary handling equipment.
The common auxiliary handling equipment includes an hydraulic jack that has a head portion onto which the transmission is secured by means of a chain or other strapping device. The transmission is lowered from the elevated position beneath the vehicle on a conventional lift and then mechanics manually place the transmission on a work table for making repairs to it.
After repairs are completed, the mechanics manually place the transmission on the head portion again, and it and the transmission are raised to reinstall the transmission in the motor vehicle.
To accomplish all of this work requires much lifting of heavy components and personal injury of the mechanics is a common work-related injury.
In contrast to the conventional method of removing, repairing and reinstalling a motor vehicle transmission, the device of the present invention obviates the need for mechanics to manually handle the transmission. Consequently, the use of the transmission handling device of the present invention will eliminate personal injury claims by mechanics who work on motor vehicle transmissions and other heavy component parts of such vehicles.